This specification relates to mobile robots moving on a visual display.
Line drawings are used to convey a wide variety of spatial information such as the layout of city streets and public transit lines. Producing tactile versions of such content (e.g., swell paper) for providing access to blind users is both expensive and time consuming. With the advent of touch screen devices, software applications can provide a level of access to such content via haptic feedback; however, haptic feedback on today's touchscreen devices can be far from realistic.